Camilla Dupree
by Elegant-Evie2009
Summary: Join Camilla Dupree in her new life at Spencer's Academy, and watch as she falls for Tyler Simms. I perceived Tyler as kind of shy in the movie...so yeah...he's shy in here....but still lovable! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Camille Dupree walked nervously up to her seat and quietly set her books down. She opened her notebook and began to copy the notes that were written on the blackboard. Today was Friday and she had just transferred to Spenser's Academy. Today was her first day and boy, she was a nervous wreck. She had been late to all her classes except this one, English. It was infuriating because the office lady had just basically given her a schedule and cut her loose. She had managed to find all of her classes but without the help of her classmates. No one had even spared her a glance when she asked if anyone could show her where any one of the rooms were. She was Pissed. With a capitol P.

"Miss Dupree?" Camille's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She found Professor Trenton looking at her, holding a slip of paper the office lady had just given him.

"Yes?"

"You're wanted in the Provost's office." He said. Seeing that she hesitated he went on. "Do you need an escort?"

"I wouldn't say that, I just need to know what room number it is." Kid's snickered at her response. She hadn't found it funny. The Professor stood there frowning at her, apparently waiting for a response to his question.

"An escort would be helpful." Camille said, picking up her books and walking down the stair-step aisle toward the door.

"Mr. Garwin." With the mention of his name, a boy with white-blonde hair popped his head up "Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Dupree to the Provost's office?"

"It would be my pleasure." Getting up, the boy picked up his pass book and took the stairs to the door two at a time. As he got closer, Camille almost gasped as she saw his face. He was beautiful, with dark blue eyes that almost seemed electrifying. Definitely not her type, though. He had TROUBLE written all over.

She stepped out of the room and waited patiently until he closed the door as he exited.

"I'm Reid." He said extending his hand. She took it shaking it gently.

"I'm Camille. But you can call me Cam." She said shyly, smiling.

"So where did you transfer from, Cam?" he asked as he started down the hallway.

She quietly followed. "From Harlot." She almost laughed as a look of confusion crossed his face. "It's up in Deville. It's about 3 hours drive from here."

"Wow…transferring from a town called Devil. Now that's scary." He laughed and stopped at a door that was just down the hall from her English class.

"Thank you." She said and shook his hand again. He smiled and she waved goodbye.

"Catch you later?" he asked while walking backwards down the hall, towards the classroom they had just come from.

"Maybe." She shrugged and quietly knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "Come in" and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler Simms sat down quietly as the Provost motioned for him to sit down. He glanced nervously around the office and his eyes landed on the manila folder opened on the Provost's desk. CAMILLE DUPREE was printed on a blue tab taped to the side of the folder.

"Tyler…Do you know why I have called you here." The Provost asked, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair. Tyler immediately tried to think but came up with no answers. He was always good during class and was never trouble out side of school.

"Uh… No sir." He replied, nervously.

"I called you here because of your achievements." At Tyler's look of astonishment, the Provost continued. "You have achieved straight A's throughout last year and Perfect Attendance. And I have no doubt that you will this year too."

"Uh- thank you, sir." Tyler said , confused about what the Provost was asking.

"I'm offering you the chance to become class President." The provost said and smiled as Tyler's eyes widened.

"Um…Thank you, I'd be honored." He said and shook the Provost's hand, a huge smile appearing across his face.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down. O.K. First on your agenda is to welcome Camille Dupree to our lovely school. She should be here-" he was cut off with a silent knock at the door. "Come in."

The Provost and Tyler stood up as a girl opened the door and smiled shyly. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Tyler stared at the young beauty. She had dark brown hair, with blonde highlights. Her hair was worn down, which fell way passed her shoulders, almost to her waist. Her hazel eyes seemed to flash gold as she glanced in his direction. He was entranced in her beauty and didn't even realize that he was being talked to.

Tyler blushed and turned to the Provost. "Umm… sorry I dosed off…you were saying." He was given a look of humor that almost made him blush again.

"I was saying that as Class President, it is your duty to escort Miss Dupree to her room and show her the building." The Provost repeated, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Oh…Right." Tyler turned toward the girl and stuck out his hand. "I'm Tyler Simms, Class President at Spenser's Academy."

_Damn_, Tyler thought to himself, _I sound like a stuck up snob_.

He smiled as the girl took his hand and gave it a gentle shake before releasing it. "Camille Dupree."

He glanced shyly at his feet and stood in silence. The Provost cleared his throat and Tyler snapped his head up.

"Oh…Right the tour…" he turned toward Camille and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked extending his arm in a gentlemanly gesture.



Camille smiled as she looped her arm through Tyler's. He headed for the door, released her arm and held the door opened for her. She stepped out of the Provost office and waited until he shut the office door.

He motioned for her to follow him as he looked at a paper the Provost had given him.

"Room 308...That's upstairs." He said more to himself than her. They walked down the hall and turned a corner, which led to steps. Tyler walked up the steps quietly, with Camille following close behind. As they reached the top, he turned and waited until she had stopped.

"This is it…" He pointed to a wooden door that had the numbers 308 engraved in it.

"Uh, thanks…" she said shyly. This guy was gorgeous, he had that whole mysterious innocent look, and she loved it! He had dark brown hair and light green eyes that she could get lost in. But he gave no hint as to if he was interested. _Probably_ _because he's shy_, Camille thought to herself. _Or has a girlfriend._

"So Camille," he started but she politely cut him off.

"Call me Cam. All my friends at my old school did." She smiled shyly and looked him in the eyes. "Camille makes me feel old." They both laughed and sat in silence.

"Oh…" he pulled a small silver key out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here's your key. If you lose it, just track me down and I'll give you a spare."

Cam grabbed the key and almost gasped as their fingers touched. A spark of electricity had formed between them.

"Static…" They both laughed nervously until they heard the bell ring. Tyler shyly spoke as she opened the door.

"Um…There's this great place downtown. It's called Nicky's. Me and my friends are hanging out there today. Um if you'd like to come…" he shyly looked at his feet and she smiled innocently.

"I'd love to. Thanks." She smiled, glancing down the hall and saw a bunch of kids retreating into their rooms.

"If you need a ride, I'll be in 319." At her shy nod, Tyler turned but stopped. "I'll catch you later." She smiled shyly and so did he. He turned and started walking down the hall.

Cam began to close her door but cursed. She needed to know where all her classes are for Monday. She leaned her head out the door and sighed with relief when she saw him within shouting distance.

"About that tour…" she shouted, and he turned with a huge smile on his face. _That smile could knock a girl off her feet_, Cam thought to herself.

"Like I said…319. Come by anytime." He said and waved goodbye before she shut the door.

_I just might like it here_. Cam smiled and ran to her bag that had been delivered this morning. It contained all her clothes, makeup, accessories, basically anything she needed to live on her own. O.K. there was more than one bag….more like seven.

_Hey a girl has to have her stuff_, Cam thought innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler quietly shut his door and slumped against it. He was so nervous. He had told Cam that he was going to Nicky's with Caleb, Reid, and Pogue, but now he wasn't even sure if they were going. And if they weren't he was going to be so embarrassed when she showed up and he was alone.

Retrieving his cell from his pocket, he set it on the charger, and sighed. He didn't even have anything to wear.

"Oh my god I sound like a little girl," he whispered to himself. _What do I care anyways_, he thought. _She probably only accepted my invitation to be nice_.

Stripping down to his boxers, he set his alarm for 9:30. That was when he usually left for Nicky's. Pulling the covers over his head, he quietly drifted to sleep, thinking about Cam.



Tyler sat up abruptly at the sound of whispers outside of his dorm room. Looking at his clock, he found it to be 11 minutes passed 9. Curfew was in effect. Silently creeping up to his door, he listened intently at the whispered conversation.

"Remember, we run in and grab him. Cause you know he's going to fight us on this." An oddly familiar voice whispered.

Another voice whispered "On three….one….two…."

The stranger never got to three because on two, Tyler flung the door opened and released his power he had been building up. It sent 3 boys flying into the wall across the hall. Horror flashed across Tyler's face as he realized he had just flung Caleb, Reid, and Pogue into a wall.

"Holy shit man!" Reid groaned, standing on shaking legs.

"Damn!" Pogue yelled. "Never knew you had it in you." He slowly stood up and slapped Tyler on the back. "I guess you're not as innocent as we thought."

"What the hell are you guys trying to pull off? Trying to break in? All you had to do is knock." Tyler said, crossing his arms across his chest, trying to put on his best intimidating look. It never worked because Tyler had the whole innocent look. Unlike his friends, he was shy and always tried to avoid danger.

"Well, you see, the thing is…" Pogue began but was cut off by Tyler's look of fury.

"My, my, my, what has got you in the foulest of moods?" Reid smirked.

"Nothing, except I probably just blew my only chance at this girl." Tyler responded and Caleb's eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Oh really…" Reid began. "Well what do you say we all go have a drink down at Nicky's…"That was when Reid first seemed to notice what Tyler was wearing.

"After you get dressed, of course." They all laughed when they realized he was wearing red boxers with pink hearts on them.

"Ha ha, very funny. I just so happen to care about the presents I get." Tyler said and slammed the door with a muffled "I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Cam slipped on her yellow sundress, and grabbed her jean jacket. She quickly glanced at the clock and cursed. It was 9:15. She wasn't going to be able to catch a ride with Tyler unless she sprinted to his room.

Snatching her keys, she grabbed her purse and practically ran down the hall, quickly pulling her hair in a braid.

When she rounded the corner to Tyler's door, she froze in embarrassment. The guy, Reid, she had met earlier was leaning against the wall with two guys. They abruptly looked up at her and she almost dropped dead. The two guys immediately sat up straighter, _what gentle men_, she thought. But Reid remained where he was.

One was tall and lean, who had short black hair, his five o'clock shadow appearing neatly across his jaw. He had stunning blue eyes that seemed to see right through her.

The other was watching her intently, with a smile playing on his mouth. He had shoulder-length brown hair, greenish-brown eyes and was a little shorter that the other guy.

Reid was the first to speak. "Hey, Cam. Do you require my assistance again?" he asked, smiling and looked her up and down as if she had given him permission. She immediately knew her outfit defiantly wasn't the best choice for tonight.

"Umm…No I'm here to see Tyler Simms." When all eyes widened, she continued, a smile brightening her features.

"We were going to Nicky's with some of his friends. You must be them." With their nod she smiled.

The first guy smiled and stuck his hand out, "I'm Caleb Danvers." She gently shook it and turned to the next guy.

He offered her a slight smile but no hand. "I'm Pogue. I wasn't aware he was meeting anyone tonight." His voice held a hint of jealousy, and she almost laughed.

"We just met this morning, he offered an invitation…but if you guys don't want me to come along I'll…" she was quietly interrupted when the door opened and Tyler walked out, a Jean jacket, slumped over his arm.

Cam almost forgot to breathe. He was wearing a white muscle shirt, and blue baggy jeans. He had his hair spiked and the moonlight seemed to cast a haunting glow across his features. He looked…Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler quickly checked his appearance, and grabbed his jacket. He hadn't taken this long to get ready in years. This girl was really getting to him.

Opening the door, he stepped out and stopped dead. Cam was staring at him, and he took the time to take in her appearance.

She was wearing a yellow sundress that seemed to fit her perfectly, with a blue jean-jacket. Her hair was braided back and the only make-up she had on was lip gloss. She was stunning.

To embarrassed to speak, Cam smiled. She shyly glanced down at her feet and didn't look up until she heard Tyler speak.

"Umm…My hummer's parked outside, it'll probably be crowded since the guys are coming. Caleb's car is in the shop." Tyler explained and shyly slipped an arm around Cam's waist. He was relieved when she leaned against him.

He headed for the stairs, noticing a small blush appear across Cam's cheeks. He almost died of embarrassment as he tried to get rid of the voices chattering on in his head.

_Okay, will someone please tell me how __**TYLER**__ landed a chick like __**THAT**_ Reid said in the connection of their thoughts.

_Shut it Reid. _Caleb said. _If you were a bit nicer and a lot less arrogant, you probably could have "landed a chick like that"._

_Yeah you're just jealous you couldn't get her,_ Pogue said and smiled as Reid's anger boiled

_AWWWW, _Pogue continued, using his best baby voice. _They make such the cutest little couple._

Caleb laughed, _Yeah. And their both shy…_

Tyler blushed as they all cooed, _AWWWW._


	6. Chapter 6

Cam smiled as Tyler held the hummer door opened for her, Pogue and Reid had gallantly fought over who was sitting up front and didn't stop until Tyler had boldly spoke up.

"Cam's sitting up front." When they seemed to objects he held his hand up, halting their speech. "Unless you want to walk to Nicky's, I suggest you shut it." Cam laughed lightly and Tyler held the passenger door opened for her. She smiled sweetly as he shut the door.

Reid frowned when Tyler went around the driver's side and made a move to climb into the driver's seat.

"What, I don't get the door opened for me?" He asked innocently.

"I would, but I don't think you want the door slammed on your foot." Tyler smiled coyly and started the engine.

Reid huffed, and climbed into the back seat, purposefully throw a little fit. Tyler glanced at him and laughed, as did everyone else.

_I don't like this girl_, Reid said in their connection.

_Why_? Caleb asked turning to Reid in confusion. _A minute ago you were DROOLING over her._

_I was not_, Reid objected and stopped as Caleb gave him a look that clearly said. "Yeah Right!"

_If you haven't noticed, she has seemed to boosted his confidence._ Reid playfully frowned and went on, _Now I can't tease him anymore._ He performed a fake cry and all four cracked up. Cam looked at them all with a confused expression.



Nicky's was crowded, and they just managed to snag the last table. Cam hung her jacket over the back of her seat, and shyly sat next to Tyler. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid went and played a game of pool the minute they arrived.

"So…do you want anything? My treat…" Tyler asked, and Cam smiled. "I'm gonna grab some fries."

"Ummm…I'll just share with you." Tyler gave her a funny look and she laughed.

"I'll be right back." Tyler said, and headed for the counter.

Cam nervously glanced around and took in her surroundings. Nicky's was basically a bar, without smoking. Their were pool tables, corner booths where people were playing poker, and a little corner where everyone was huddle around a game of foosball. There was also a small open area in front of the jukebox where people were engrossed in dancing.

Tyler emerged from a crowd carrying a basket of fries and a little cup of ketchup. He smiled when he saw her and her heart did a flip, more like a somersault. _That smile…_

She cleared the table as he set the food down, and she immediately regretted not getting anything of her own. She was starving.

"So…Where did you transfer from?" Tyler asked, dipping a fry in the ketchup. She smiled and did the same.

"I transferred from Harlot…It's up in Deville." He laughed lightly and she looked up to find him staring at her mouth.

"You have ketchup…" he took a napkin and shyly whipped the corner of her mouth. His knuckles slightly brushed her cheek and she almost gasped at the sheer pleasure of it.

Cam blushed and murmured a quiet "Thank you." She looked down and did a ten minute examination of her fingernails.

_Damn,_ Tyler thought. _I gotta get a grip… Okay, say something…now._

His mouth opened but no words formed. A small blush appeared across his flawless face.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought. _She is just a girl._

But of course, Tyler knew she wasn't _**just**_ a girl. They had something between them. And Tyler wanted to know what it was.

Cam's head popped up as a fast song began to beat on the jukebox. She smiled coyly as Tyler stood up and extended his hand. "Care to dance?" She shyly took his hand and a rush of excitement pulsed through her as he led her onto the dance floor.

Back at her old school, she had been envied because of her dance moves. She never thought she was as good as her friends, but her friends were constantly asking for her help on a move. And students were always complimenting her during classes the day after she went clubbing.

_Moves don't fail me now_, she whispered to herself as Tyler twirled her onto the dance floor. His eyes lingered on hers, and she immediately felt embarrassed. He pulled her close against him, dancing close, back-to-front and she laughed as he brought his hands to her waist.

She suddenly didn't care how embarrassed she felt, instead, focused on the feel of her body moving so close to his. She closed her eyes and smiled when his fingers brushed across her cheek.

Cam opened her eyes, and Tyler brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen from its bind, then slide an arm around her and pulled her around to face him. He smiled down at her and she moved her hips against his, loving the way he looked at her.

_I wish he would kiss me._

And then suddenly he was leaning over, blocking out the strobe light. His lips were soft but exploring, as if he were trying to memorize everything about her. She put her arms around his shoulders, excitement pulsing through her. He brought his arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

Then they were pressed together tightly, and one of Tyler's hand was holding the back of her neck, so he could kiss her again, and the other was wrapped around her waist, holding her close, as if she would disappear in a puff of smoke.

_Is it possible to fall in love with a guy you just met?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Is it possible to fall in love with a girl you just me? _Tyler thought to himself, pulling back from the soul searing kiss. Cam smiled innocently up at him as he brushed his finger across her lips. Then, realizing where they were, he pulled back abruptly and took her hand, leading her to the table where their cold fries were. Trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sitting down, Tyler took in Cam's appearance. Her braid had worked itself loosed when they were dancing, and now if hung loosely, cascading down her back. She looked enchanting.

"Are you thirsty?" Tyler asked and Cam smiled brightly. Her smile seemed to brighten her features and gave her the appearance of an Angel.

"I could really use Pepsi or Coke right now. Whatever they have is fine." Tyler got up and headed to the counter. Spotting Nicky, he yelled "Two Pepsi's!" and handed him a five dollar bill. Tapping his fingers on the counter, he glanced back to Cam and froze in anger.

Aaron was sitting next to Cam, who was nervously fidgeting, obviously not wanting to talk. At something Aaron said, she snapped her head up and gawked at him. She rose her hand and the next thing he heard was a _SLAP!_ And then complete silence.

Tyler watched as Cam grabbed her jacket, purse and Tyler's jacket and walked up to the counter to where Tyler stood, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"We're leaving." Was all she said, and stalked out the door. Grabbing the two Cokes, Tyler ran after her. Once he was outside, he looked around and found her sitting on a bench, next to his hummer, a furious look in her eyes. He quietly walked over, and sat down next to her.

He extended his hand that had her coke in it. "I thought you still might be thirsty." She grabbed it and sipped through the straw furiously.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" she asked, her hand running through her hair.

Tyler's anger boiled. "What did he say?" Cam's head snapped up, hearing the anger is his voice.

"It's nothing important," Cam said and took another sip of her coke.

"Are you sure? Cause I could go in there and sock him right in his snobby little face." Tyler teased. Cam laughed and almost choked on her pop. Tyler smiled sweetly as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"Let's get you home." Tyler said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and standing up, extending his hand. She took it and stood up but didn't move.

"What about the guys?" she asked, looking at the entrance to Nicky's.

Tyler smiled innocently and said "Who?"

Cam laughed and climbed into the hummer. Tyler smiled at her, ran around to the driver's seat and climbed in.

He hadn't had this much fun with a girl in years.

Once they were back at school, Tyler quietly escorted Cam back to her room and waited until she unlocked her door. He murmured a shy goodnight and turn to leave.

"Tyler?" Cam called softly.

"Yeah?" he said turning back to her. She looked unsure of something and he mentally kicked himself in the ass.

"Thanks for tonight. I really had fun…except for the whole Aaron thing. Maybe we could go out again sometime?" she asked shyly, and Tyler knew she was nervous about asking him…She still had doubts about him? Pulling her to him gently, he slid one hand up and cupped her face gently, and lowered his face to hers.

And then he kissed her. It was slow and tender, his lips coaxing her own apart. He tongue slid within and he immediately heard her gasp.

Tyler abruptly pulled back and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't…" Cam cut him off she gently tugged his face to hers.

"Oh shut up and kiss me…" She demanded and Tyler lowered his head, a coy smile playing at his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Cam woke up to the shrill of her alarm. The clock read 10:15. Sitting up, she stretched, yawning loudly. Smiling, she remembered that today was Valentine's Day. She was going car shopping today, since she was going to be here for awhile. And while she was out, she just might grab Tyler a present.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed a towel from her closet, and ran into the bathroom, quickly jumping in the shower. She sighed as the warm water cascaded down her back. She had always found showers relaxing.

She quickly washed her hair, taking in the lavender aroma and hating to rinse it out. Shutting off the water, she grabbed and wrapped the towel around her, heading for her closet. Opening it, she slowly looked at her clothes.

"What to wear…" she sung. She looked and looked until her eyes landed on the perfect dress. It was spaghetti strapped, red sundress. Spotting a pink belt and matching jacket, she grabbed the whole ensemble and rushed to the bathroom.

She quickly threw the dress on, slipped into her pink jeweled-flats and pulled out her makeup bag, along with her blow-dryer.

She dried her hair in record time and dug through her bag. She smiled when she found what she had been looking for.

Cam pulled out the red heart tattoo and quickly applied it in the corner of her eye. Stepping up to the full length mirror, she took in her appearance. She looked like a walking Valentine.

"Oops…" Cam laughed lightly and picked up her jacket and belt. Slipping them both on, she began to pull her hair back in a braid, but she decided to leave it down. Grabbing her purse, she snatched her keys and headed out the door, smiling, remembering her boldness last night.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler slammed his English book shut and sighed. He had a test Monday, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind kept replaying the scene of last nights kiss over and over again. She was like sugar… Once tasted you couldn't get enough.

He smiled as he remembered when she had told him to shut up and kiss her. That was hot. Picking up his pencil, he began to write an entry in his English Journal, when he heard a light knock on his door. Standing up, he managed to sidestep his clothes scattered along his floor, as he ran to answer the door. Cam was standing their, nervous as hell.

"Wow…" Tyler whispered and immediately blushed when he saw her blush. She was like a walking Valentine, with her red sundress, pink belt and jacket, and pink jeweled flats. What he really loved was the heart tattoo in the corner of her right eye. "You look amazing…"

"Thank you…So do you…" she said and he looked at what he was wearing.

"Shit…" he blushed when he realized he was only in his sweatpants. He looked at her and found she was admiring his body. "I work out…" he said boldly, and smiled when she blushed, realizing he had noticed.

"Um…I was wondering if you were doing anything today." She said and with his questioning gaze, she went on.

"I had planned to go car shopping today, and my ride backed out…so I was wondering…"

"I'd love to…Just let me get dressed really fast…" turning to close his door, he thought twice and held it opened. "Are you in a hurry?" when she shook her head, he continued. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower? I kinda…stink." She laughed and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No not at all." Cam said, and made a move to leave but Tyler spoke up.

"You could just wait in here, It won't take me that long. By the time you get back to your room, I'll already be done." Tyler smiled and held the door opened as she walked in. "It's kind of messy, I was trying to pick something to wear last night…" his voice trailed off as he realized what he said. His face turned beat red.

Cam smiled coyly and sat on his bed.

_Damn it_, Tyler thought to himself. _I can't believe I let that slip._

"Um…The T.V. remote is there is you want to watch it…I won't take long." He grabbed a red sweater, blue jeans, and his sneakers and disappeared into the bathroom, the door quietly shutting behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Cam laid back on the bed and took in her surroundings. It was a cozy and simple room, with blue wallpaper with black designs scattered throughout. There were family pictures hanging over his computer desk. Getting up and walking over to it, she realized that it wasn't a family photo, but a picture of Spenser's Academy Swim Team.

Looking closely, she saw Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue all smiling into the camera, they looked a lot younger in the picture. It was a freshman picture, she realized, as she looked at the date. He was a Junior right now, as was she.

The water shut off in the bathroom, and she smiled. Noticing a picture frame, she studied it closely, and realized it was a picture of Tyler, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid with three girls. One had long blonde hair, and Caleb had his arms encircled around her. The other was mixed with long black hair, and Pogue had her swung up in his arms, both of them laughing. Another had red curly hair, and Reid had his arm protectively slung across her shoulders. Tyler was leaning against a tree, his face held a note of sadness in it and his arms were crossed his chest, looking lonely.

The bathroom door opened and Cam turned in time to see Tyler walk out. A huge smile crossed her face as she gazed at him.

"You clean up nice…" she teased walking over to him.

He laughed lightly and playfully put on a frown. "What do you mean 'clean up nice'?" She laughed and playfully swatted his arm.

"Oh, it was meant as a compliment." Cam said and smiled as he grabbed his keys and opened the door. His smile wore off as he saw a man standing there, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Chase…"

"Chase? You guys know each other?" Cam asked peeking around Tyler, a confused smile glued to her face. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't supposed to meet until Sunday…" Tyler turned to look at Cam, an expression of disbelief appearing as he stared at her.

And then he was flying through the air. The last thing he heard before his skull crashed into the wall was Cam scream…and then blackness enveloped him.


	11. Chapter 11

Cam stared in horror as Tyler sailed through the air. An involuntary scream tore through her throat as she watch Tyler's head hit the wall, and fall in a heap on his bed with a sickening thud.

Cam screamed uncontrollably and ran to Tyler. Reaching the bed, she reached out to try and wake him when strong hands encircled her waist and pulled her away from him. She kicked and screamed furiously and didn't stop until she was free, she turned and faced her attacker, ready to fight. She didn't take 3 years of karate for nothing.

Her jaw dropped open as she gazed at her ex boyfriend. His smiled curled into an evil grinned as he walked toward hers.

"Brandon?" she managed to choke out before his hand came crashing down and she let the darkness take her.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler awoke and blinked, a groan slipped from his throat as he tried to take in his surroundings. It wasn't dark but there was no light, and it smelled of thousands of years of rotten mold and dew.

Sitting up, he groaned again as a sharp pain shot through the back of his head. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of red. Squinting, he realized that Cam was sprawled out on the concrete floor at an odd angle.

"Oh god…" Tyler whispered and ran to her, halfway there, his feet were swept out from beneath him and he tumbled headfirst into the concrete. "Shit…" he moaned and wiped at the trickle of blood that had formed in the corner of his mouth. Sitting up, he noticed for the first time that his foot was shackled to the wall. Chase really wasn't that smart if he thought a lousy little chain was going to keep him from escaping.

Concentrating on the chain, Tyler's eyes dilated black and the shackle snapped off his foot. Grinning, he ran over to Cam and lifted her in his arms, examining her face for any wounds.

After careful examination, he found a wound on her left cheek where someone had backhanded her. Anger bubbled up inside him and he vowed he would kill the creep who hit her. Wiping the dirt from her face, he concentrated on the shackle that was attached to her ankle. His eyes once again dilated black and the shackle popped open.

As if on cue, Cam's eyes slowly opened, and Tyler smiled down at her. "Hey baby," he said smiling and caressing her cheek.

Wincing, she slowly sat up and looked around. They were in some kind of basement, and it reeked. Groaning she clutched her head in agony, a tear slipped down her cheek and she cried when Tyler gently pulled her to him.

"Shhh…" He hushed softly. He gently rocked her back and forth and didn't stop until she pulled away.

She brought her hand up and gently stroked his cheek. "What happened?" she asked, quietly, gazing into his deep blue eyes.

"You don't remember?" Tyler asked, a curious expression appearing across his face. When she shook her head, he frowned, concern flickering in his eyes.

"It's best that you don't know right now…" when she went to protest, he lowered his lips to hers it a soft, gentle kiss. Desire flickered in his eyes when he pulled back, and Cam thought he was going to kiss her again, but he seemed to think twice. He stood up and gently pulled her to him.

"Let's get out of here." Tyler whispered, holding her hand and examining the room. He saw a door several feet above their heads but no stairs. Turning to Cam, he found she was still staring at him.

"Okay…Cam… I want you to climb onto my shoulders. I'm going to lift you up to that door," Tyler said, pointing to the wooden door above them. "I want you to try and open it." With her nod of apprehension, he leaned down and didn't stand up until she had a firm hold on his shoulders, so as not to fall backwards.

He slowly stood up and Cam held her breath. She was scared of heights and right now, with Tyler's whopping 6 feet 2 inches, and her 5 feet, 4inches, she was still trembling in fear. Sensing her fear, Tyler called out to her softly.

"Cam…Baby…Look at me." when she looked down, she found his eyes were full of admiration. "All you have to do if reach out and try…If you can't I'll get us out another way…I promise… I will not let go…okay?" he gave her a reassuring smile, and Cam's heart did a thousand somersaults. Even with dirt streaked across his face and blood in the corner of his mouth, he still looked gorgeous.

Tyler watched as Cam's hand slowly turned the door knob, but it didn't budge. Cam let out a small curse and Tyler laughed lightly. "Okay… I want you to grab on to my shoulders and I'll help you down…" she did just that and landed on the concrete floor with an exasperated laugh.

Pulling her to him, he brushed her hair back from her face. "Okay…Cam I need you to trust me on this…I'm going to do something that I won't be able to explain…I need you to trust me and not ask any questions, until we are out of here…Can you trust me?" With her immediate nod, Tyler whisked her up in his arms like it was nothing. "Close your eyes," his breath whispered against her cheek. And her eyes drifted lazily shut, she snuggled against him and waited.

Tyler's eyes dilated black as he began to ascend, stopping when they were level with the door, concentrating hard on keeping them in the air, and unlocking the door. Tyler smiled wickedly when he heard the door click opened and he stepped on the ledge, Cam in his arms with her eyes still closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler gently set Cam down, and her eyes flung open in confusion. She looked around and gasped…They were standing in the opening of the door, no longer in the basement where they were just seconds before. She opened her mouth to question him but immediately clamped it shut, remembering her promise. She still didn't know how she had ended up in that god awful place, and had no memories of what had happened last night.

Cam gazed up at Tyler in confusion and he nodded as if to say… "I know..." glancing around, she noticed that they were in the ruins of some castle. It was daylight; she could tell seeing as how there was no roof to cover their heads.

She was pulled out of her observations when Tyler tugged at her hand. "Cam…we need to**--**" but he was cut off abruptly as they were both sent flying in the stone, only inches away. Cam cried out as a jolt of pain shot up to her head.

"Well…Well…Well..." Tyler and Cam snapped up as they each stood on shaky legs. Chase was sitting casually up on top of the stone wall, his hand casually slung over his knee.

"How did he get up there…"Cam whispered, curiosity was swimming in her eyes. And then suddenly it hit her…Her memories came crashing back to her, as clear as if someone had whacked her upside the head.

She remember Tyler flying into the wall, someone attacking her from behind…her turning and finding Brandon, of all people…and then him backhanding her. She knew for a fact that she hadn't fainted because of the slap, but at the surprised angry confusion of seeing him again. She had thought she left him behind back in Deville, with all her old memories.

She looked around and panicked when she didn't see any sign of him. Brandon was always hiding somewhere in the shadows. Just like he did when he had attacked her at her house, and had forced her into his car. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

She had been forced into the back seat of Brandon's old Chevy with red flames running down it's front fenders. She had tried to run, move, escape even blink but she had somehow frozen in fear.

He had been screaming at her, driving recklessly down the highway, she hadn't been able to make out what he was yelling over the sound of her own heart beating a mile a minute. But the one thing she did managed to catch had stayed with her…and even now she shuddered as she remembered his cold voice as he said it and spat at her, anger blazing in his eyes.

_You will always be as cold as a polar bear, and I hope you rot in hell for every tortuous night you sent me home, thinking you liked me._

She hadn't really known what his words had meant until she had months, sitting in a hospital bed, to interpret them. Brandon had driven into the back of Semi trailer going 95 miles an hour. The police and even the doctors had said that no one could have survived that, but sure enough, she was walking out the hospital door in 2 month's time.

Spending all that time in the hospital, she had interpreted Brandon's words and had mentally beaten herself at her boldness. Her and her friends had a thing for going to clubs and scoping guys out. They would all dance in the middle of the dance floor together and laugh as they got all the attention. It was their idea of fun back then, and Cam had loved it. Now she had realized how cold hearted she had been, watching as all the guys asked her to dance, and she had bluntly turned them down.

Her friend had made a bet with her to get Brandon to be the first guy to ask her to dance. Laughing, she had boldly accepted and eyed him the whole night, while dancing with her girls, all piled together, their hips swaying to the beat. He had asked her to dance and she had turned him down. _Ice cold._

Cam was aware of Tyler and Chase conversing but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. And then her thought turned to Chase. He had been one of her girl's boyfriends. They had been friends since she was in diapers, and had remained friends until she had the car crash. Then he had just disappeared, and had never tried calling her, until a week ago when they had agreed to meet. "To catch up," was his excuse. And then reality hit her, like a brick in the face.

Cam's face turned beat red with anger as she swirled on Chase. "You!" she yelled furiously. "You were the one who had told him where I lived…Only you knew where I was staying...You led him to me! You even unlocked the door!" How could you!?!"

Chase seemed astonished at her outburst, and his mouth curled into an evil grin. "Ah…Cammie… Let the big boys talk, and then we'll hash it out." Turning back to Tyler, Chase's eyes dilated black. He flew off the wall and landed a few feet in front of him. Cam stared, both fear and curiosity kept her from running at what she had just witnessed. The wall was at least two stories high, anyone who jumped would have been killed. Cam turned to Tyler to see if he had witnessed the same thing she had, but a mouth clamped over her mouth.

"What have you been up to, Polar Bear?" The words were roughly whispered in her ear and Cam stiffened recognizing the voice. She clawed at the hand covering her mouth, trying to yell for Tyler. She tried to scream, but realized it was pointless because Tyler was too engrossed in fighting Chase to realize that she was being drug away.

Cam kicked furiously as Brandon drug her into the shadows. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and moaned, knowing that this time, Brandon wasn't going to let her get away live. A single tear slipped down her cheek at the thought of never seeing Tyler again, and then she went limp in Brandon's arms, the darkness too hard to resist.


	14. Chapter 14

"So tell me," Tyler said, circling Chase. "How did you manage to escape that fire Caleb sent you flying into?"

Chase looked at Tyler and let out a howling laugh that pierced his ears. He eventually stopped laughing and his face scrunched up in anger. "That wasn't me he killed, you moron." With Tyler's look of surprise, Chase went on.

"Did you really think he could have beaten me so easily? You are dumber than I thought!" Chase laughed, throwing his head back and Tyler glared at him.

"Cam, baby …" Tyler said looking over his shoulder. He words trailed off as he realized that Cam was no longer behind him. "Cam!!" He looked around but didn't see any sign of her.

"Oh…don't worry about Cammy baby. I believe her and Brandon have some catching up to do." Chase flew down off of the stone wall her had been perched on and landed right in front of Tyler. "As do we…"

A dark blue energy ball flew out of Chase's hands and flew in Tyler's direction. It missed Tyler by inches as Tyler dodged it and flung out his own ball of energy that hit Chase square in his chest, but he didn't even flinch.

_Guys… I'm gonna need some help…_


	15. Chapter 15

"Cammy, Cammy, Cammy…" Cam's head was throbbing in pain as she leaned against the wall in the pitch black room she was locked in. Brandon was somewhere in the room too but she couldn't see anything. It reeked of week old garbage and it made Cam dizzy when ever she breathed in.

"What do you want?" Cam screamed, as she began to feel her way around the slimy wall with her hands. As far as she could tell, she was in some kind of basement. She made her steps quiet and small and she tried to find an exit.

"I want a lot of things, Polar Bear." His voice made Cam shudder and she stopped for a second. He sounded like he was right next to her. But he wasn't. She almost screamed with relief when she felt stairs that went up. Sneaking quietly up them she reached the top and swung the unlocked door wide open, and was blinded by light as it flooded the chamber.

"Bad idea, Cammy…" she screamed when she felt his breath on her neck. She looked down and gasped when she noticed that she was teetering on the edge of a 50 foot drop. She knew what was coming next…And as she felt his hands shove her, she screamed until she fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

Cam awoke to male voices all chatting at once…which gave her a headache…and they seemed oddly familiar.

"What do we tell her?" one asked.

"Nothing…absolutely nothing." Another voice said.

"Well she's going to ask questions." A third one spoke. Cam opened her eyes and sighed in relief when she realized that Reid, Caleb, and Pogue were arguing amongst themselves, and not three strangers who had planned to hurt her like she thought. They all immediately shut up when they realized she was awake.

"Are you alright Cam?" Caleb asked, running over to her and helping her stand up on her shaky legs. She stood up and brushed her tangled hair out of her eyes. She was a mess…her pink overthrow had been long lost and her red dress was ripped in three places…and that was a $300 dollar dress too…

"Do I look okay?" she snapped. "I think I'm going crazy…one minute I'm being thrown off a cliff and the next im standing here…in ONE piece…so you tell me…how would you be??"

"I was…" Reid trailed off as Pogue whacked him over the head with the back of his hand.

"Shut up, Reid…Give the girl some space…" Reid threw him a dirty look and stalked off, muttering something under his breathe.

"Okay…I don't know what the hell is going on…" Cam said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I suggest you all explain." The remaining boys both glanced at each other and sighed. It was going to be a LONG night.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter up! WELPS!! I'm not really good at fight scenes (cry) but I try my best!! So yeah! READ AND REVIEW!! Also…if you have any ideas as to what to add to my story I'd appreciate them!! I have writers block! LOLZ anywho!!! R&R!! 3



Dodging another energy ball that Chase had just pitched at him, Tyler gathered up his energy and took cover behind a wall.

"You can't hide from me, Baby Boy." Chase called and Tyler heard his footsteps getting closer. When they stopped, he sprang up and released his energy, which successfully threw Chase into a nearby wall, but he immediately jumped back up and laughed.

"Nice one, Ty…" he spoke as they both circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. "But you're gonna have to do a better job than that…"

From out of nowhere, a light blue energy ball came flying from Tyler and hit Chase dead in the chest. He flew back against the wall and grimaced at the pain. Tyler, quickly flew over to Chase and stomped down on his chest.

"You mean like this?" He asked sarcastically, and put more pressure onto Chase's chest with his foot. "Hey while you're down there…mind tying my shoe?"

Chase let out an angry yell and grabbed Tyler by the foot and flung him backwards, hurling energy balls out at him at random moments.

Tyler dodged them all and struck Chase yet again with an energy ball to his chest. But he didn't stop there. He flew them at him left and right, his anger getting the best of him until he realized that Chase was laying on the ground, his eyes an icy black…the pale gaze of death staring back at him.

Tyler walked slowly over to him and stared down at him…A slow smile curved from his lips. "Next time, Stay dead." Turning around, his eyes flashed black for a second and the rest of the ruins, along with Chase's limp form, were glazed over with fire…and Tyler walked away, a wicked smile covering his flawless face…


End file.
